justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Move
A Gold Move is a special dance move that gives a huge amount of points if done correctly. When it is obtained the player will get a YEAH!. Gold Moves were first introduced in Just Dance 2, replacing Shake Moves in Just Dance, and has appeared in every game to date, even in spinoffs such as Just Dance Kids and the Japan-exclusive Just Dance Wii games. Unlike Shake Moves, Gold Moves appear in every song. So far, the songs tied with the greatest number of Gold Moves in the franchise are Proud Mary ''and ''Ninja Re Bang Bang. On average, Gold Moves offer 200-300 points. In every game, Gold Moves change sound effects and the pictogram design (exept in "Just Dance Kids" where the sound effects aren't changed). The pictograms for the moves are displayed as completely golden in Solo routines, however, in Duets and Dance Crews, the pictograms have their respective color, but they're shining golden. The gold moves in some songs are outlined in red, and keep their normal pictogram color (only for Duets, Trios, and Dance Crews), which is the case for Dark Horse, Danse, Macarena, Maria (Sweat), Could You Be Loved, Candy, Speedy Gonzales, and Hey Mama. In other songs, they can be outlined in pink (Don't Worry Be Happy) or even in black and golden (In the Summertime). Gold Moves in duets and Dance Crews are often obtained by all the players simultaneously but not always. They can also be obtained separately or in a "wave," example: Player 1 gets their Gold Move first and directly after Player 2 gets theirs. Starting from Just Dance 3 , if a Gold Move is performed correctly, the Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will vibrate. The Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will also make a sound if correctly received, barring Just Dance 4. In Just Dance 4 dance crews, when gold moves are performed in a row, the pitch gets higher. In Just Dance Now and Just Dance Controller, the phone will make a sound if the player does a Gold Move correctly. In the Just Dance Kids games, the Gold Move pictograms have the same colour as the normal pictograms but they have a gold surrounding them. In ABBA: You Can Dance, the circles that contain the Gold Move pictograms are golden. Trivia *Some songs from Just Dance reappeared in later games with gold moves added to the routine, replacing Shake Moves. *In Miss Understood’s Mashup, there is a hidden Gold Move in the extreme version of Wild Wild West’s part. It appears without effects and pictograms. *When Barbra Streisand appears with the first Gold Move in Just Dance 2014 Mashups, it appears without the Gold Move pictogram, but the move is still treated and counted as a Gold Move. *For songs that are shorter and/or have a small amount of counted moves, the Gold Moves with be worth many more points than usual. For example, Tetris’s Gold Move is worth about 770 points. *In Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii, the golden shade of the Solo Gold Move pictograms depends on the colour of the normal ones: for example, Toxic has lilac pictograms and its Gold Move one is in a lighter shade of yellow; on the opposite, Let's Go To The Mall has dark purple pictograms and its Gold Moves ones are in a very dark shade. *Even failed Gold Moves can give you some points. *In ''Just Dance Kids'', there are no special effects during a gold move. *In ''Just Dance 2017'', the effect is similar to the updated Just Dance Now effect. However, this new effect appears only on 8th generation consoles; the older ones keep the ''Just Dance 2016'' effect. Conventional Pictograms Just Dance 2 Toxic-gm.png|''Just Dance 2'' Gold Move pictogram (Toxic) Oie 9XX5whHfVvUY.png|"Just Dance 2" Duet Gold Move pictogram ("American Boy") Just Dance Wii JMGM1NEW.png|''Just Dance Wii'' Gold Move pictogram (Just Mario) Heavy 1245.png|"Just Dance Wii" Duet Gold Move pictogram ("Heavy Rotation") Just Dance 3 ThinkGoldMove12.png|''Just Dance 3'' Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Think) ImSoExcitedGoldMove134.png|''Just Dance 3'' Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (I'm So Excited) Cutmypic (3)sdffds.png|''Just Dance 3'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) Dafunkgm1.png|''Just Dance 3'' Duet Gold Move (2nd Type) (Da Funk) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|''Just Dance 3'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Boogie Wonderland) Spectronizergm234.png|''Just Dance 3'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Spectronizer) Just Dance Wii 2 WeCanFlyGoldMove6.png|''Just Dance Wii 2'' Gold Move pictogram (We Can Fly) Samishiigm1.png|''Just Dance Wii 2'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Samishii Nettaigyo) Ggsgm4.jpg|''Just Dance Wii 2'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Go Go Summer!) Just Dance 4 CallMeMaybeGM4.png|''Just Dance 4'' Gold Move pictogram (Call Me Maybe) EverybodyNeedsGM2.png|''Just Dance 4'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Everybody Needs Somebody To Love) Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|''Just Dance 4'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Istanbul (Not Constantinople)) Just Dance 2014 Mariaallgoldmoves.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Gold Move pictogram (Maria) CarelessWhisperGM.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Careless Whisper) Ikissedagirlalt Gold Move.png|''Just Dance 2014'' On-Stage Gold Move pictogram (I Kissed a Girl) Prince ali gm1.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Prince Ali) KissYou6GM2.PNG|''Just Dance 2014'' 6 Players Gold Move pictogram (Kiss You) Just Dance Wii U Handships p.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' Gold Move pictogram (Follow Me) KoisuruFortuneCookieGoldMove3.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) Flying Get - Gold Move 1, 3, & 5.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Flying Get) Just Dance 2015 20.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Birthday) Boomclapdlc gm 1.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Boom Clap) Love Is All GM.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Love Is All) LetItGoGoldMove1JDN.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Let It Go) BR 1.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Bad Romance) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot.jpg|''Just Dance 2015'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (It's My Birthday) Walk this way GM.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Walk This Way) BB 2.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Bang Bang) Just Dance 2016 Gold Move 1 and 2.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Stuck On A Feeling) HAHKWUABVGFAKW.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Am I Wrong) HangoverGoldMove2.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Hangover (BaBaBa)) ShutUp GM1 and 2 Pictogram.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Shut Up and Dance) BSL GM1 P.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Boys (Summertime Love) GetUglyGM.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Get Ugly) BBR GM1 P.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st Type) (Balkan Blast Remix) CheerleaderGoldMove1.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd Type) (Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)) Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Geragerapogm.png|''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition'' Gold Move pictogram (Matsuribayashi de Geragerapō) YoKaiTaisoGM.jpg|''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Yō-kai Taisō Dai-Ni) GerappoNoUtaGoldMove2.jpg|''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Geragerapō No Uta) Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) AdorationtohappinessGM.png|''Just Dance Now China'' Gold Move pictogram (Adoration To Happiness) Hard throw pu gold.png|''Just Dance Now China'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Cool Times (So Good)) Clown1.png|''Just Dance Now China'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (Clown) Ending po.png|''Just Dance Now China'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Bar Bar Bar) Just Dance 2017 Whatislovegm.png|''Just Dance 2017'' Gold Move pictogram (What Is Love) El Tiki Gold Move 1.png|Just Dance 2017 Duet Gold Move pictogram (El Tiki) Numanuma gm124.png|''Just Dance 2017'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (Dragostea Din Tei) NaeNaeGoldMove.png|''Just Dance 2017'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)) Specially Colored Pictograms DanseGM.png|Another example is in Danse Maria Sweat GM1.PNG|The red outline is also in María (Sweat) CouldYouBeLovedGM1.png|And also in Could You Be Loved CandyGM.png|And also in Candy In The Summertime GM 2.png|In In the Summertime, the outline is black and golden Speedy Gonzales - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|''Speedy Gonzales'' Gold Move pictogram, with a red outline MacarenaGoldMove2.png|As well as in Macarena Don't Worry Be Happy GM P2.png|In Don't Worry Be Happy the ouline is pink instead of red/golden. DarkHorseGoldMove1.png|''Dark Horse'' Gold Move pictogram, with a red outline HM GM P.png|And in Hey Mama 0000003e.png|And in DADDY Run1 gh gold.png|And in Buy! Buy! Buy! Gold Move Effects GoldMoveInJD2.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii GoldMoveInJD3.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 3 PRA GM3.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 Version) GoldMoveInJDW2.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Wii 2 GoldMoveInJD4.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 4 GoldMoveInJD14.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U GoldMoveInJD15.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2015 GoldMoveInJDN.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Now (Original) GoldMoveInJDN2.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Now (Update) Handclapnow.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Now (Update) GoldMoveInJD16.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2016 GoldMoveInJD17.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2017 GoldMoveInJDY.gif|Gold Move effect in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Sound Effects Just Dance goldmove Soundeffect "Dance Crew" Just Dance Goldmove Soundeffect "Duet" 2 Examples Just Dance Gold Move Soundeffect References Site Navigation fr:Les Gold Moves Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance Kids Category:Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Just Dance: Disney Party Category:Just Dance: Disney Party 2